Ark: The Island
by MayaPatch
Summary: Aurora è una sopravvissuta. Risvegliatasi su una spiaggia deserta e priva di ricordi, inizia la sua lotta per la sopravvivenza all'ombra dei tre obelischi che torreggiano sull'Isola e tra creature provenienti da ere geologiche diverse. Ma mille domande le affollano la mente: cosa è quel posto? È l'unico essere umano? Cosa sono gli obelischi e perché si sente così attratta dalla lor
1. L'approdo

Questa è una fan fiction su un videogioco survival/sci-fi chiamato _Ark: Survival Evolved_, ideato da Studio Wildcard. Di solito non mi appassiono così tanto ad un gioco da scriverci su ma Ark ha una Lore degna di rispetto. La story line può essere ricostruita leggendo le Note dell'Esploratore che ci aiutano a capire cosa sia Ark, il suo scopo e i personaggi che sono vissuti prima dei nostri.  
Anche chi non ha mai giocato ad Ark può seguire le vicende senza problemi perché il tutto verrà visto attraverso gli occhi di chi ha appena iniziato la sua avventura sull'Isola. Verrà spiegato tutto e, spero, nel modo giusto.  
Userò questa storia anche come esercitazione, voglio migliorare!  
Che dire? Buona lettura! Come al solito se riscontrate errori o refusi, segnalatemeli. Siate cortesi, non mi arrabbio se criticate in modo costruttivo ed educato.

Non riusciva a respirare perché ad ogni tentativo l'acqua minacciava di affogarla. Mosse gambe e braccia per raggiungere la superficie. Era buio e non vedeva nulla ad eccezione del cielo trapunto di stelle. Dov'era la spiaggia? Si guardò attorno e, prima che il panico la assalisse, scorse una colonna di luce verde in lontananza. Istintivamente iniziò a nuotare in quella direzione e sperava con tutta se stessa di arrivare a destinazione prima di stancarsi.  
Dopo un centinaio di metri i suoi piedi toccarono qualcosa, o fu qualcosa a toccarglieli visto che l'acqua attorno si mosse. La ragazza sobbalzò e scattò in avanti per allontanarsi temendo che qualcosa avrebbe potuto attaccarla. Continuò a nuotare verso la luce. Il cielo si stava tingendo di rosa e man mano la terra di fronte a lei prendeva forma. La costa bassa e sabbiosa non era lontana.  
La ragazza continuò a nuotare quando qualcosa le toccò di nuovo il piede, poi la pancia e la gamba. Questa volta sentì chiaramente gracchiare. Si fermò e si voltò. Dietro di lei c'era un gruppo di creature dal lungo muso che la fissavano con quei loro occhi grandi, sembravano dei delfini. La pelle era prevalentemente grigia ma il fianco aveva sfumature di colore diverso da esemplare ad esemplare. Non sapeva quanti fossero ma stavano seguendo lei. Ormai il sole stava sorgendo e c'era abbastanza luce da vedere tutto. Come pensava, la costa era vicina e si affrettò a raggiungerla. Inaspettatamente ricevette aiuto da uno di quei pinnipedi che le offrì il dorso.  
Una volta al sicuro sulla terra ferma, la ragazza si rese conto che i problemi non sarebbero finiti lì. I ricci rossi le si erano incollati alle pallide guance lentigginose, il corpo era scosso da brividi di freddo perché addosso non aveva altro che della biancheria. Non aveva nulla da mangiare e nemmeno un riparo. Si guardò attorno sconsolata.  
La spiaggia pullulava di vita. Rettili bipedi dalla testa allungata si spostavano in gruppo e ogni tanto si guardavano attorno e annusavano l'aria. Tartarughe giganti zampettavano lentamente verso l'acqua. Uccelli grandi e piccoli volavano a pelo d'acqua e pescavano col becco.  
Aurora alzò lo sguardo verso l'entroterra e scorse l'origine del fascio di luce che le aveva permesso di trovare la strada: era una torre metallica che fluttuava a mezz'aria, ai due lati c'era un rombo circondato da luce verde che arrivava fino al suolo e attraversava l'immensa costruzione.  
Rimase a fissarla per un po', incantata, poi sentì un pizzicore al polso sinistro, toccò il punto che prudeva ma al posto della pelle c'era un oggetto a forma di rombo che sembrava essere stato impiantato da qualcuno, questi brillava di luce azzurra. Aurora fece scorrere il dito su di esso e di fronte a lei, come un ologramma, apparve una scheda. Vide se stessa nel riquadro a destra, a sinistra della sua testa c'erano dei quadrati nominati con parti del corpo. Il riquadro più grande a sinistra aveva degli spazi vuoti ed era indicato col nome di "Inventario". Al suo interno era rappresentata l'immagine di quello stesso oggetto che proiettava la schermata. Aurora passò il dito sull'immagine e questa reagì mostrando le informazioni relative proprio alla sua persona: _Campione #2445096883, Nome: Aurora. Genere: Femmina. Specie: Homo Sapiens. Epoca 74. Attributi: Intelligenza, Destrezza e Adattabilità.  
«Che cosa...» _si lasciò sfuggire a bassa voce. Tutto ciò la sconcertava e incuriosiva. Dov'era finita esattamente? Cos'era quella struttura metallica che sembrava emanare un immenso potere? A cosa serviva l'impianto sul suo polso? C'erano altre persone come lei? Quasi dimenticò di aver freddo ma il suo corpo glielo ricordò con violenti tremolii.  
"_Intelligenza, destrezza e adattabilità_." pensò Aurora mentre si guardava attorno in cerca di qualcosa che potesse esserle utile. Trovò rami, foglie gigantesche cadute dalle palme del luogo, steli di piante da usare come corda e scoprì a cosa serviva l'impianto, o almeno credeva: quando avvicinava il polso a ciò che voleva raccogliere, l'impianto scannerizzava l'oggetto e lo inglobava. La prima volta accadde per caso ma Aurora apprese rapidamente, capì anche che più cose raccoglieva e più si sentiva pesante. L'impianto le permetteva di portarsi dietro ciò che voleva, diminuendone considerevolmente il peso reale, ma aveva dei limiti.  
La raccolta fu interrotta da schiamazzi acuti. Aurora volse lo sguardo alle sue spalle e il suo sangue gelò. Cinque creature bipedi della stessa specie la fissavano con interesse. Avevano delle piume lungo la spina dorsale, agli avambracci e sulla punta della coda. Ciascuna zampa posteriore era munita di un minaccioso artiglio a mezzaluna proteso verso l'alto, segno distintivo di quelli che Aurora sapeva essere Raptor. Questi la fissavano, la studiavano con sguardo vispo e intelligente, poi si guardarono e scattarono in avanti.  
La malcapitata fece lo stesso ma dalla parte opposta, verso la foce del fiume. Corse più che poteva e si tuffò non appena raggiunse l'acqua. La profondità mise in difficoltà gli inseguitori che però non mollarono.  
La fuga di Aurora continuò fino alla sponda opposta. Ogni tanto si guardava alle spalle ma i Raptor, che avevano raggiunto la riva, fecero dietro front. Sembravano terrorizzati.  
Aurora si fermò a guardarli e sospirò sollevata, ma cosa aveva spaventato quei predatori? La risposta non si fece attendere. Il terreno sotto i suoi piedi tremò, l'ombra della ragazza sparì, assorbita da una gigantesca. Il rantolio che seguì non presagiva nulla di buono.  
Passò qualche silenzioso secondo e Aurora scattò in avanti evitando che la bestia potesse prenderla con le sue fauci. Ma la distanza era ancora molto breve e bastava poco per diventare il suo pranzo. La ragazza continuò a correre consapevole che solo un nascondiglio angusto avrebbe potuto salvarla. Si era lanciata verso la foce, di nuovo, ma quella creatura era così grande che la profondità dell'acqua la rallentò soltanto.  
Aurora continuò a nuotare e si voltò solo per qualche secondo prima di riprendere la fuga. La bestia era così grande che avrebbe potuto divorarla in un boccone solo. Aveva il capo un po' allungato, occhi piccoli e rossi con cipiglio maligno. I denti ricurvi all'indietro dovevano essere lunghi almeno quaranta centimetri. La pelle squamosa era di colore ocra con sfumature nere sul capo.  
Finalmente Aurora raggiunse la sponda ma la stanchezza e la rapidità della creatura non le permisero di fare un altro passo. Le fauci possenti la afferrarono dall'alto fino a metà busto.  
La ragazza urlò e dimenò le gambe, invano. Dopo il dolore sopraggiunse il buio.

Le mani strinserola sabbia in un pugno, l'acqua le lambiva le gambe e gli occhi verdisi aprirono di scatto. Aurora alzò il capo e si guardò attorno. Simise a sedere e si massaggiò la testa. Cosa era successo? Ricordavadi essere stata catturata da una creatura enorme e poi nient' sedeva su una spiaggia diversa. Era una baia che divideva duebasse scogliere. La presenza di cavalli striati che pascolavanotranquilli segnalava assenza di predatori. Insieme ad essi brucavanoanche creature munite di tre corna, altre dotate di piastreromboidali lungo tutta la spina dorsale.  
Questa volta Aurorapoté davvero sospirare e rilassarsi. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, nonriusciva davvero a capire come fosse possibile, era ancora viva el'impianto era ancora al suo posto. Si alzò e si incamminò incerca di materiali con cui costruire un riparo. Per qualche stranaragione il suo inventario non aveva più il materiale che avevaraccolto prima dell'inseguimento e le toccava recuperare tutto.  
Sapeva già cosafare, era come se per lei fosse stato del tutto naturale. Prese lefoglie secche, i filamenti di erba e tronchi sottili. Diedeun'occhiata all'impianto che le mostrò ciò che poteva fare conquello che aveva raccolto: fondamenta, mura e tetto in paglia. Fu unasorpresa scoprire che l'impianto materializzava ciò che la ragazzadesiderava e lo posizionava dove lei voleva mostrando prima unologramma tridimensionale. Aurora così scelse come luogo per la suacasetta la riva del laghetto che si trovava nella zona più interna.  
Il resto dellagiornata passò tra la costruzione del falò, lance e il controllodel perimetro. Durante la sua passeggiata Aurora posava il suosguardo sugli erbivori che brulicavano tranquilli. I cavalliattirarono la sua attenzione in modo particolare. Questi ultimi laosservavano, sembravano volersi avvicinare e poi fuggivano senzaallontanarsi troppo.  
Laragazza dai capelli rossi rifletté, qualcosa le diceva che avrebbepotuto avvicinare una di quelle creature e iniziò a cercare qualcosache avrebbe potuto attirare la sua attenzione come bacche o piante diqualche tipo. Trovò delle bacche tonde color viola che il suoimpianto catalogava come _Mejo_,le raccolse e si guardò attorno alla ricerca dell'esemplare che lesembrava meno timido e pauroso. E si maledì per questa il cavallo che cercava si rivelò un'impresa titanica. Lebestie si muovevano tutte insieme e si allontanavano quando Aurora diavvicinava. Quest'ultima provò diversi metodi per incuriosirli espingerli ad avvicinarsi. Provò ad appoggiare le bacche sul terrenoo fingeva di mangiarle o camminava con _nonchalance_ . Quando i cavalli capirono che nonera una minaccia si tranquillizzarono ma mantenevano ancora ledistanze. Allora Aurora si sedette sul terreno a gambe incrociate, lebacche davanti a lei, e attese. Questa volta qualche cavallo siavvicinò ma non toccò nulla.  
Ormai era ilcrepuscolo e la ragazza tornò nella sua capanna. Pescò un pesce didiscrete dimensioni usando la lancia e lo cucinò sul falò. Prima diandarsene a dormire lasciò delle bacche su una foglia di palmaproprio di fronte la capanna.  
Il mattino seguenteAurora si svegliò all'alba "Bene, iniziamo un'altra giornata!"disse con determinazione mentre legava i capelli in una coda ì la porta e sobbalzò rischiando di cadere all'indietro. Latesta di un Equus apparve all'improvviso e fissava Aurora con grandiocchi castano scuro. Le orecchie erano rivolte verso l'umana e lacreatura era in piedi di fronte alla capanna. Aveva il pelo castano ele strisce nere.  
La ragazza allungòuna mano verso il muso dell'animale che arretrò lentamente. A quantopareva non si fidava ancora.  
Approfittando dello spazio creatosi,Aurora uscì dalla capanna, guardò il punto dove aveva lasciato lebacche e vide che non c'erano più, probabilmente il cavallo le avevamangiate. Tirò un lungo sospiro e finse di ignorare il quadrupedeper fargli capire di non essere una minaccia, prese la lancia e siconcentrò su un celacanto non troppo grande che nuotava tranquillonel laghetto dietro la capanna.  
La pesca fu un successo e la colazione con carne di pesce arrostito sul falò erapronta, Aurora usò una foglia di palma come piatto e vi appoggiòanche delle bacche, le Mejo erano davvero buone e capiva perché glierbivori facevano a gara per accaparrarsene quante più potevano. Ilcavallo si avvicinò di nuovo, forse attirato dalle bacche e laragazza notò che zoppicava un po', la zampa posteriore destra eraferita. Probabilmente i suoi simili lo avevano isolato per non doverbadare a lui in caso di attacco e così la povera bestia dovevacercarsi da mangiare senza però riuscire a cibarsi in tempo perchégli erbivori erano tanti e mangiavano in continuazione.  
Aurora aveva notatouna cosa molto curiosa, qualcosa che normalmente avrebbe richiestotempo: le risorse ricrescevano durante la notte. Le piante da cuiaveva raccolto la fibra per la capanna erano riapparse quasi come permagia e lo stesso poteva dire delle rocce che aveva spaccato percomporre il falò. C'era qualcosa di strano in quel posto ma nonriusciva a capire cosa.  
Fu il muso dell'Equus a distoglierla dai dubbi «Le vuoi?» chiese lei dopo averricevuto una seconda piccola spinta all'altezza della spalla.  
La creatura gradìl'offerta e Aurora colse l'occasione per allungare la mano sul muso eaccarezzarlo. Questa volta l'Equus non si ritrasse e si godette lecoccole dopo aver finito le bacche «Sei proprio un bravo cavallo. »disse la ragazza con dolcezza «Resta qui e riposati finché vuoi, ioti porterò da mangiare quando ne avrai bisogno.». In realtà lecose da fare erano tante, prima di tutto era necessario rinforzare lacapanna e poi costruire una recinzione e una mangiatoia, nel caso incui il cavallo avesse deciso di restare. Per il momento lapreoccupazione maggiore era proprio quest'ultimo e, tra la raccoltadi materiali e la sostituzione delle pareti in paglia con quelle inlegno, Aurora si procurava le bacche.  
«Sta venendo proprio bene!»esclamò soddisfatta; le piaceva quel sistema, non doveva lavorareduramente perché l'Impianto faceva tutto al posto suo, le bastavasolo piazzare le strutture dove le era possibile. Nella sua mente giàimmaginava la posizione della zona letto, della cucina, del bagno eprobabilmente della zona lavoro visto che l'Impianto le avevamostrato anche dei banchi da lavoro che le avrebbero permesso difabbricare nuovi oggetti ed armi. Per di più quel posto le sembravatranquillo, adatto per una casa permanente.  
Continuò laraccolta di altri materiali usando anche l'accetta e il piccone inpietra che aveva costruito poco prima e, nonostante non dovessecostruire con le sue mani ciò che le serviva, il processo erafaticoso. Ogni volta che otteneva il necessario, tornava indietro epoi si spostava di nuovo, in questo modo non sentiva il peso di ciòche il suo Impianto costruiva e immagazzinava.  
Fu durante lastrada di ritorno che Aurora vide un Raptor aggirarsi tra glierbivori e il panico serpeggiò dentro di lei con sgradevolerapidità. Il cavallo ferito fu il suo primo pensiero. Liberòl'inventario dei materiali che aveva trovato per essere più veloce eimpugnò la lancia che si materializzò nelle sue mani. Corse versoil Raptor ma un secondo esemplare balzò da dietro un cespuglio eatterrò la ragazza. Quest'ultima bloccava le zampe anteriori dellacreatura usando la lancia con entrambe le mani, i denti affilatierano a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia e il grosso artiglio amezzaluna della zampa posteriore sinistra penetrò nella cosciacorrispondente, il dolore fu indicibile e gli occhi le altri Raptor provennero da Est facendo scappare tutti icavalli e ignorando i Triceratopi e gli Stegosauri, prede troppogrosse e forti per loro.  
I membri di quelbranco erano molto numerosi e straordinariamente aggressivi, voraci eveloci, molto più dei Raptor che Aurora aveva incontrato il giornoprima. Gli Equus venivano aggrediti uno ad uno da gruppi di 5 o 6Raptor che passavano poi alla vittima successiva.  
Intanto la sfida diresistenza tra Aurora e il Raptor continuava. Seppur ferita, laragazza non voleva mollare nonostante paura e dolore non giocasseroa suo favore. Contava sull'adrenalina e l'istinto di sopravvivenzache in quel momento le stavano permettendo di resistere. Piegòrapidamente la gamba sana sotto il ventre del predatore e spinse inavanti col piede con tutta la forza che poteva. Si stupì. Nonimmaginava di avere così tanta forza. L'animale era stato sbalzato aqualche metro di distanza ma era già pronto per saltare di nuovo. Maanche Aurora era pronta e posizionò la lancia con la punta inavanti. Il Raptor saltò di nuovo e atterrò di nuovo la sua volta qualcosa andò storto per il predatore. Durantel'assalto la punta della lancia fede il suo dovere conficcandosinell'addome della creatura.  
Aurora strisciò lontano dal corpodell'animale e si rialzò, sembrò che il dolore alla coscia si fossemoltiplicato, doveva resistere anche se aveva perso le speranze peril cavallo con cui aveva stretto amicizia. I Raptor erano tanti,qualcuno probabilmente lo aveva già raggiunto.  
Lanciò un rapidosguardo alla casupola e con enorme sorpresa scorse l'Equus che sifaceva piccolo piccolo nell'erba alta per mimetizzarsi grazie alcolore del suo pelo, solo la testa e le orecchie erano foga dell'attacco i Raptor non badavano a lui. Aurora corseverso la casa ancora incompleta ma un altro Raptor la era molto diverso dagli altri, il doppio della stazza. Ilcorpo era bianco e le piume rosse. Forse era un'allucinazione ma labestia era circondata da un'aura rossa.  
La creatura bloccò laragazza come il Raptor precedente ma non ci fu modo per troppo forte e troppo pesante. La gamba ferita bruciava e laperdita di sangue si faceva sentire. La lancia si ruppe sotto il pesoe la pressione esercitata dalle zampe artigliate e l'unica difesadisponibile erano gli avambracci posizionati su petto e volto. IlRaptor bianco e rosso usò le zampe anteriori per dilaniare la pellee la carne provocando ferite molto profonde. Il sangue colò lungo lebraccia e sul volto di lei mentre la fatica le si faceva sentiresempre di più. Ormai non percepiva più alcun dolore e la speranzastava morendo con lei.  
Un ruggitoterrificante fece tremare l'aria e il terreno. Qualcosa correva apassi pesanti e irregolari. Si fermava, correva e rallentava, sifermava di nuovo. Poco dopo i passi divennero più frequenti, piùcreature della stessa stazza o simile erano entrate in battagliaforse per cacciare. Aurora vedeva solo immagini confuse e appannate,qualcosa aveva allontanato il Raptor da lei sollevandolo in aria escaraventandolo da qualche parte. Una grande creatura alata volò nelsuo campo visivo ma passò oltre seguita da tante altre.  
Prima di svenire,la rossa poté sentire delle voci concitate che davano le si era avvicinato e le aveva poggiato una mano calda sulvolto ormai pallido «Se non ci sbrighiamo non ce la farà. Guarda lebraccia...» davanti a lei si muovevano ombre dall'aspetto umano, deivolti probabilmente.  
Tirò un lungorespiro e aprì la bocca «Cavallo... il mio cavallo...» mormoròprima di precipitare di nuovo nel buio.

«Le sue ferite sono già parzialmente guarite.» disse una voce femminile dal suono delicato.  
«Bene, significa che si riprenderà presto, ci ha fatti preoccupare molto. Questo è stato uno degli attacchi peggiori oltre che inaspettato. Un Raptor Alfa...» aggiunse un'altra voce femminile dal timbro più squillante.  
«Cosa è successo? Ho sentito qualcosa sul malfunzionamento delle Torrette.»  
«Beh,» iniziò la seconda voce con tono imbarazzato« Non c'erano munizioni. L'addetto a questo compito è in perlustrazione con Nick. Oh... ecco che si sveglia!»  
«Non starle così vicino, Jenny! Potrebbe spaventarsi!»  
«Oh, Sophie! Non sono così brutta!»  
Aurora aveva ascoltato la discussione tra le due donne ma si era concessa il lusso di sonnecchiare un po' di più. Ormai si sentiva meglio, era debole ma fuori pericolo. L'accaduto al laghetto le sembrava un incubo lontano ma le ferite che pulsavano dolorosamente sotto le bende le ricordarono il pericolo che aveva corso. L'angoscia la colpì come un masso obbligandola ad aprire gli occhi verdi « AH!» esclamò e indietreggiò contro la parete quando nel suo campo visivo apparve il volto di una ragazza dalla carnagione olivastra, gli occhi blu scuro e i capelli neri rasati da un lato.  
«Visto?» cantilenò la ragazza chiamata Sophie.  
L'estranea dai capelli neri ghignò divertita «Buongiorno, Bella Addormentata tra i Raptor! Mi chiamo Jenny, sono la vice leader della Tribù dei Difensori.» le porse una mano «Sei rimasta incosciente per tre giorni!»  
Aurora corrugò la fronte, era confusa. Fissava la mano tesa come ipnotizzata e poi la strinse con gesto automatico.  
Al che il volto di Jenny si rilassò e si fece apprensivo «Se non fossimo intervenuti saresti morta, e anche il tuo Equus.»  
Quella parola le riportò alla mente il motivo per cui aveva lottato così disperatamente invece di fuggire «È ancora vivo?» voleva essere rassicurata, sapere che quella creatura aveva un'altra opportunità di vivere.  
«È alle stalle. Non ha la tua stessa capacità rigenerativa quindi gli ci vorrà un po' di più ma starà benone. Risponde bene alle cure.» rispose l'altra ragazza dai capelli castani legati in una lunga treccia laterale. Il volto ovale era dotato di grandi occhi castani dallo sguardo vispo e dolce.  
Aurora si rilassò e appoggiò la schiena alla parete dietro di lei, era tutto finito


	2. I teschi Rossi

Cap 2: I Teschi Rossi

«Denominiamo col termine _Alfa_ tutte le creature dominanti. Sono riconoscibili non solo per la stazza ma anche per l'aura rossa che le circonda. Non hai avuto le allucinazioni.» spiegò Jenny mentre si incamminava con Aurora per il villaggio della Tribù «Tutti i predatori nelle vicinanze subiscono l'influenza dell'Alfa, diventano più aggressivi e forti. Per questo quei Raptor sembravano inarrestabili.»Erano passati altri tre giorni e la ragazza dai capelli rossi era guarita quasi completamente, le ferite ormai erano solo dei graffi quasi completamente cicatrizzati. Durante quel periodo aveva chiesto informazioni e Jenny sembrò felicissima di dirle tutto ciò che la nuova arrivata voleva sapere. Prima di tutto le spiegò che il villaggio era costruito in un cratere all'interno di una collina ed era dotato di tre entrate chiuse da imponenti portoni in metallo; ai bordi del cratere e lungo il pendio della collina erano situate delle torrette che avevano il compito di sparare a determinati bersagli come i carnivori e potenziali nemici della tribù. Sempre sul pendio c'erano delle torri di vedetta e delle piante che sparavano una sostanza collosa che intralciava i movimenti di qualsiasi intruso.  
«Come vi siete accorti dei Raptor? ?» chiese Aurora..  
Jenny indicò le torrette con un gesto del capo «Le piante più all'esterno hanno reagito ma non le torrette. Ci siamo insospettiti e siamo intervenuti quando la sentinella ha confermato la presenza di predatori nel nostro territorio.» si fermò e si voltò verso la rossa «Trovare te è stata una sorpresa. La tua presenza ci ha confermato che le torrette non funzionavano a dovere. Eri in difficoltà e abbiamo agito di conseguenza. Non ci sei sembrata una minaccia.»  
Fino a quel momento Aurora non aveva pensato alla possibilità che ci fossero dei nemici veri, umani, anche se avrebbe dovuto sospettarlo «Proteggete il vostro territorio quindi?»  
La ragazza dai capelli neri si guardò attorno e allargò le braccia «Questo è il risultato di anni di lavoro.» asserì «Il villaggio, la gente che ci vive, le creature che abbiamo addomesticato e allevato. Nostro compito è proteggere tutto questo.»  
Aurora osservava i membri della tribù svolgere i propri compiti, alcuni usavano triceratopi o parasauri come muli da soma. Immaginò l'impegno di quelle persone mentre costruivano le stalle, le serre e le case in cui avrebbero vissuto «Immagino quindi che ci siano altre tribù oltre la vostra.»  
«Immagini bene.» intervenne una voce maschile profonda.  
«Buongiorno, Nick.» disse Jenny con un gran sorriso.  
Nick era un uomo alto due metri, aveva le spalle larghe e un fisico muscoloso. Aveva delle cicatrici sul bicipite del braccio destro e altre due sulla guancia sinistra. La sua mandibola era squadrata e i lunghi capelli castani cadevano liberi sulle spalle. La pelle era scura, come perennemente abbronzata. Indossava una collana da cui pendevano denti di dimensioni diverse.  
La ragazza dai capelli neri si approcciò a lui con un piccolo balzo «Nick, ti presento Aurora. Aurora, Nick, il nostro saggio leader!»  
Nick allungò la mano «Benvenuta nei Difensori, Aurora.» esordì con un sorriso affabile.  
La ragazza gli strinse mano, la stretta di lui era salda ma non faceva male «Grazie.» notò che il suo impianto era rosso.  
«Da qui credo di poterle fare da guida, credo.» disse il capo tribù «Ho un compito per te, Jenny. Siamo a corto di metallo e c'è un Giganotosauro in zona. Puoi occupartene insieme alla squadra di Sam? Mi risulta che quel pelandrone sia ancora in infermeria o sbaglio?»  
Jenny balbettò «Ormai lo conosci. Se può prendersi del tempo lo fa e i Giganotosauri non sono un problema di tutti i giorni. Comunque sì, posso sostituirlo.»  
La presenza di un Giganotosauro ricordò ad Aurora quello che la aveva aggredita al suo arrivo, si chiese se fosse lo stesso esemplare. Nick diede istruzioni a Jenny, nominò il Dente Gelato, un monte situato a poca distanza dal Lago Nascosto, chiamato così per la presenza di un laghetto al centro del cratere, sede del villaggio dei Guardiani. Il monte era una preziosa fonte di metallo e ossidiana ma ogni tanto un Giganotosauro si faceva una passeggiata rendendone impossibile il recupero.  
«Dove eravamo? Ah, sì, cosa vuoi vedere?» le chiese Nick dopo aver congedato Jenny.  
Aurora rifletté «Prima di tutto le stalle, il mio Equus è lì.»  
Durante il percorso Nick le mostrò le serre ricche di vegetali e il laboratorio dove era possibile costruire ciò che serviva usufruendo delle risorse della tribù. All'interno della struttura c'era una forgia metallica enorme, diversi tavoli da lavoro, forge piccole in pietra, un banco chimico per produrre sostanze narcotizzanti, polvere da sparo ed altri curiosi oggetti che Aurora avrebbe studiato nei giorni seguenti.  
Nelle stalle lavoravano cinque persone che accolsero Nick con un enorme sorriso e un abbraccio «Com'è andata la caccia?»  
«Bene, avremo di che mangiare per giorni. Unh, questa è Aurora, è qui per vedere come sta il suo Equus.»  
La stalla era un posto confortevole, c'era paglia ovunque e gli Equus erano a loro agio. Mentre Nick parlava con uno dei cinque ragazzi Aurora si aggirava tra i box, osservava le selle, le briglie e i ferri di cavallo appesi alle pareti. Alla vista di un grifone accucciato in uno dei box si fermò «Unh, Nick, c'è una persona qui.».  
Adagiato pigramente sul collo del grifone dal piumaggio castano c'era un ragazzo dalla corporatura muscolosa ma meno massiccia di Nick, il suo volto era coperto da un cappello da cowboy ma i capelli biondi erano ben visibili sulle sue spalle. Dormiva. Una chitarra classica era poggiata al divisorio laterale del box.  
«Oh, Lex.» commentò Nick con poca enfasi. Scambiò un'occhiata con Aurora «Si occupa delle Torrette. Ha lavorato duramente da quando è tornato, sono stati due giorni insonni. Ha dovuto ricaricarle tutte dopo aver fabbricato le munizioni. Merita di riposare. Questo è il tuo Equus?»  
«Nick?» chiamò un ragazzo arrivato alla stalla con il fiatone « C'è un gruppo di persone all'esterno che chiede di te.»  
Il diretto interessato si voltò «Hanno fatto nomi?»  
La sentinella ansimava ancora «Sì, Kilani.»  
Aurora ascoltava con attenzione mentre accarezzava il muso dell'Equus. Vide preoccupazione sul volto del leader dei Guardiani e decise di seguirlo quando si allontanò. Lo stesso fecero i ragazzi che lavoravano nella stalla.  
«Quanti sono?» chiese Nick.  
«Cinque. E sono feriti. Hanno portato anche alcune loro creature.»  
Nick accelerò il passo e quando giunse all'entrata accolse i nuovi arrivati a braccia aperte «Kilani!»  
Kilani era un ragazzo dalla carnagione bronzea, il volto tondeggiante e gli occhi leggermente a mandorla, i capelli erano ricci e neri, legati in una coda «Nicholas!» esclamò abbracciando l'altro. Aveva un aspetto stanco e trasandato. Con lui c'erano tre uomini e una donna. Li seguivano uno Yutyrannus dal protopiumaggio azzurro e bianco, due Thylacoleo e due Iguanodonti.  
Il leader dei Guardiani lo guardò con apprensione «Cosa è successo?»  
«I Teschi Rossi. Ci hanno attaccato poco prima dell'alba.»  
Nick lo interruppe e si rivolse ai ragazzi della stalla « Accompagnateli all'infermeria. Aurora, chiama Lex. Digli di raggiungerci alla birreria.»  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi obbedì e corse alla stalla. Trovò Lex ancora addormentato. Il Grifone alzò il capo e la scrutò. Aurora alzò una mano per accarezzargli il becco «Tranquillo, sono dei vostri. Devo svegliare il tuo padrone. Vuoi aiutarmi?»  
Il Grifone scrollò il capo e gonfiò le piume, emise un grido flebile e si alzò facendo cadere il suo padrone con la schiena sulla paglia.  
Aurora inarcò le sopracciglia e si coprì la bocca con una mano «Non in un modo così estremo però!» ridacchiò divertita.  
«Grif! Che ti è preso?» esclamò Lex massaggiandosi la schiena. Si alzò barcollando e lasciò che il cappello pendesse sulla sua schiena grazie ai lacci che lo legavano al collo. Quando notò Aurora la scrutò con curiosità «Tu saresti la nuova arrivata?»  
«Sì, e il tuo Grifone mi ha solo aiutata a svegliarti.» rispose lei un po' imbarazzata.  
Lex aveva ancora il volto assonnato e scrutava il Grifone con espressione corrucciata «Bell'amico che sei.» esclamò con tono sardonico «Dunque, perché avresti dovuto svegliarmi? Immagino sia per qualcosa di importante.»  
«Nick ti aspetta alla birreria con, credo, un amico, Kila-qualcosa. La sua tribù è stata attaccata prima dell'alba dai Teschi Rossi.»  
«Cosa?» esclamò e si affrettò a raggiungere il luogo stabilito. Aurora lo seguì.  
La birreria era situata di fronte ai dormitori e affacciava sul laghetto centrale del cratere. Lex entrò a passo svelto e raggiunse Nick e Kilani, entrambi seduti ad un tavolo rotondo e tenevano in mano una pinta di birra.  
Lex andò a prendersi una birra, ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Sapeva quanto fossero pericolosi i Teschi Rossi e probabilmente Nick gli avrebbe chiesto qualcosa. Anche Aurora si aggiunse al gruppo ma rifiutò la birra.  
«Allora. Aggiornatemi.» incitò il biondo dopo essersi seduto al fianco di Nick.  
Kilani sospirò «I Teschi Rossi ci hanno attaccati un po' prima dell'alba. Hanno distrutto le torrette e poi le mura.»  
Lex aggrottò le sopracciglia «Come? Hanno usato dei cannoni? Delle C4?»  
Il nuovo arrivato lanciò uno sguardo fugace a Nick «No. E proprio di questo stavo parlando.» asserì con tono sommesso «Le selle dei loro Rex. Erano metalliche e sparavano! Alcuni Teschi poi volavano e usavano fucili insoliti.»  
Nick sorseggiava la sua birra, la fronte poggiata sulla mano. Sembrava pensieroso e preoccupato. Lex corrugò la fronte, non aveva mai sentito parlare di una cosa del genere «Non avete potuto fare nulla?»  
Kilani guardò la pinta di birra mentre ci giocherellava spostandola da una mano all'altra «Il metallo non ci ha permesso di scalfire nemmeno uno dei loro Rex. Inoltre il raggio d'azione di quei proiettili è molto lungo e preciso. E i Teschi, non solo volavano ma correvano ad una velocità smisurata. E anche i loro fucili erano potenti. Ci hanno schiacciati dopo ore di resistenza.»  
Lex scrutò il ragazzo dai capelli neri e poi si soffermò su Nick il cui volto non nascondeva preoccupazione, i suoi occhi erano fissi sulla pinta e pollice e indice strofinavano ripetutamente il suo mento, tipico gesto che il leader eseguiva quando stava pensando.  
«Siete riusciti a fuggire solo in cinque.» commentò quest'ultimo «Sai che non ricorreremo alla vendetta, giusto?»  
Kilani sollevò le spalle «Non mi interessa la vendetta, chiedo solo ospitalità.»  
Nick ammiccò un mesto sorriso «E la avrete.»  
L'ospite sembrò titubante ma poi parlò di nuovo «So che la vendetta non è nel vostro codice. Ed io mai ti chiederei di sacrificare i tuoi uomini. Quello che ho visto oggi mi ha lasciato senza parole. Quella gente è in possesso di tecnologie che noi non abbiamo. Poco importa se circondiamo il villaggio con torrette quando le selle dei loro Rex le distruggono a distanza di sicurezza.»  
Il leader dei Difensori strinse il ponte del naso tra pollice e indice e sospirò profondamente «Per ora sentitevi liberi di restare quanto volete. Siete al sicuro qui. Lex, dobbiamo migliorare le difese e addomesticare gli altri due Titanosauri.»  
Il biondo rischiò di strozzarsi con la birra «Tutti e due? Non ne basta uno? Quella bestia mangia uno sproposito!» esclamò fissando Nick con gli occhi spalancati.  
«Non userei mai i miei Giganotosauri contro quelle armi, per ora il Titanosauro mi sembra la scelta giusta. Ha la pelle spessa e una potenza incontrastabile. Sella metallica o meno, quei Rex hanno poche possibilità di farcela. Avere un Titanosauro è gran cosa, ma appropriarci degli altri due impedirà ai Teschi Rossi di addomesticarli e usarli contro di noi.» spiegò il leader, l suo bicchiere era ormai vuoto «Vieni con me, Lex. Devo mostrarti un paio di cose.» e sì alzò «Kilani, va' a trovare i tuoi ragazzi, sarai preoccupato per loro. Io devo parlare con Lex e organizzare tutto il necessario.»  
Anche Aurora si alzò «Posso fare anche io qualcosa? Vorrei ricambiare la vostra accoglienza e l'aiuto che mi avete dato.»  
«Beh, sicuramente non possiamo coinvolgerti in attività pericolose. Ti consiglio di chiedere in giro, magari a Jenny. Potrebbe darti qualche suggerimento. È brava in queste cose.» rispose Nick con un sorriso cordiale «Per ora accompagna Kilani in infermeria. Ci vediamo dopo. Lex, andiamo.»

Lex fu incuriosito da tanta fretta ma lo seguì. Non disse nulla lungo tutto il tragitto attraverso il villaggio fino all'entrata Nord che era collegata da un altro portone di metallo ad una gola scavata nel terreno. Il ragazzo rimaneva sempre stupito dalla quantità di Giganotosauri che Nick aveva allevato e il suo stupore aumentò quando due cuccioli li accolsero di corsa e poggiando i loro musi sulla pancia del capo tribù in segno di affetto. Uno aveva la pelle verde scuro sulla schiena e verde chiaro sul ventre, l'altro aveva la schiena color indaco e il ventre color lavanda «Una mutazione?» azzardò.  
Nick annuì sorridente e accarezzò i due cuccioli lungo tutto il muso «C'è voluto un po' ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta. Sarà meraviglioso da adulto.»  
«Non ho dubbi.» commentò Lex. Provava un po' di invidia. Nessuno era mai riuscito ad addomesticare una bestia simile perché era tra le più potenti ma anche tra quelle più irascibili. Non era un caso che il castano li tenesse tutti in un unico posto, separati dal villaggio «Allora, perché siamo qui?» chiese. Alzò lo sguardo vero il lato opposto della gola e osservò il Titanosauro in tutta la sua grandezza. Addomesticarne uno era stata una faticaccia ma da quando quella creatura era con loro nessuno osò disturbarli. Così il gigantesco erbivoro dal collo lungo passava le sue giornate standosene pigramente in piedi e menando calci quando un predatore si avvicinava alla gola.  
«Come ben sai, dobbiamo migliorare le difese.» iniziò Nick mentre guidava il biondo verso una casetta costruita con pareti di metallo «E le torrette che abbiamo sono inutili. Perciò credo che sia giunto il momento di cacciare un po' le unghie.» entrò nell'edificio e ne uscì dopo qualche minuto, sotto il braccio sinistro portava un contenitore di legno con coperchio che poggiò tra i suoi piedi. Attivò il suo impianto e davanti a lui, in una luce screziata, si materializzò una torretta molto diversa da quelle che usavano di solito: era in metallo splendente e poggiava su quattro piedi a base larga, forse per avere maggiore stabilità. Non aveva una sola bocca da fuoco ma ben due.  
Lex osservò meravigliato l'arma e poi la toccò. Sentiva che quel metallo era diverso ma non sapeva spiegarsi la sensazione tattile che ne riceveva. Era un metallo visibilmente resistente ma c'era qualcosa di più e in quel momento gli sfuggiva «Da dove la hai presa?» spostò lo sguardo sul suo leader. Aveva sempre sospettato che sapesse più di quello che mostrava e questa ne era la conferma.  
Nick si passò la mano tra i capelli, sembrava restio a parlare «Apparteneva alla mia vecchia tribù.»  
Raramente l'uomo parlava della sua esperienza con la tribù precedente e Lex aveva imparato a non fare domande «Avresti potuto posizionarle tanto tempo fa.»  
«Sono molto costose da mantenere e il materiale non è semplice da trovare, ma questa è un'emergenza.»  
«Con cosa sono fatte?» chiese Lex.  
Nick prese la scatola e la aprì, al suo interno c'erano degli oggetti simili a microchip, avevano la forma quadrata e sembravano composti da tanti piccoli esagoni grigiastri. Guardandoli con attenzione si poteva notare una livrea che li attraversava se colpiti dalla luce.  
Il biondo ne prese uno e lo analizzò con curiosità. Gli esagoni che componevano l'oggetto erano piccoli e in rilievo «Che cos'è?»  
Nick ghignò «I proiettili per le torrette. Le attiverò da qui con un generatore apposito. Vieni.» e gli fece cenno di entrare con lui nella casetta.  
Lex si guardò attorno e si stupì dell'ordine che c'era all'interno di un locale così piccolo. C'erano una scrivania, un letto, un armadio e un oggetto metallico dalle forme tondeggianti. Sulle mensole c'erano piccoli vasi vuoti, libri, probabilmente formati da fogli e appunti, e poi delle foto. Facendo più attenzione, notò una foto in particolare. Era sulla scrivania e ritraeva un gruppo di dieci persone, sorridevano tutte e indossavano delle tute metalliche con led azzurri. Nick era al centro, il suo braccio avvolgeva le spalle dell'unica ragazza del gruppo. Aveva il volto rotondo e gli occhi azzurri, la pelle chiara e i capelli neri legati in una treccia laterale «La tua vecchia tribù?» si lasciò sfuggire.  
Probabilmente Nick lo aveva lasciato curiosare, lo guardava con le mani conserte e il volto spazientito, lo avrebbe rimproverato? «Sì.» si limitò a dire «Ma concentriamoci su quello che conta. Questo è il Generatore Tek, alimenterà le Torrette Tek.» prese uno quei piccoli oggetti quadrati e lo tenne tra pollice e indice «Questo è l'Elemento, è una fonte di energia molto potente ma rara. Quei fucili e le armature dei Teschi sono composti da questo stesso materiale. Per distruggerli abbiamo bisogno delle stesse munizioni. I proiettili comuni non li scalfiscono quasi. Un debole campo di forza li respinge. Il plasma elementale di quei fucili e delle torrette invece ne è immune.»  
Lex era sempre più curioso di sapere tutto. Aveva così tante domande da fargli ma si trattenne, avrebbe trovato l'occasione adatta e allora Nick avrebbe parlato «Quindi devo piazzare e configurare queste torrette?»  
Nick annuì «Solo creature addomesticate e persone. Non voglio sprecare munizioni per minacce di poco conto.»

Beh, capitolo terminato! Purtroppo in ritardo perché gli esami hanno la priorità XD

Vorrei fare una piccola precisazione su questa roba Tek. Mi sono discostata un po' dalle meccaniche del gioco che renderebbero il Tek Tier non così fenomenale anche perché nelle note di Helena e Diana da Aberration il set compare per la prima volta ed è descritto come qualcosa di molto particolare.  
Inoltre in questa storia cercherò di dare più realismo rimanendo comunque nei limiti dell'universo del gioco.


End file.
